Arcadia: An Anthology
by ravixxen
Summary: a sasori x sakura oneshot collection — #2 never grow up; sasori mungkin satu-satunya ayah yang sangat bersemangat untuk bangun di malam hari dan menenangkan tangisan buah hatinya — cover (c) deeperstory.
1. In Between Battle Cries

**notes**_: semi-canon. full_ sakura pov dan agak ooc. _setting_ sebelum _opening song shippuden_ episode 41, kira-kira dari menit 03.40 – 04.30, terus menit ke 13.40-13.59 (iya, saya ngitungin detiknya lol)

**dedication**: untuk limabelas soal matematika dasar yang saya abaikan demi ngetik ini. _hell yeah.  
disclaimer_: naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

* * *

#1. In Between Battle Cries

(romance/drama)

.

Haruno Sakura x Akasuna Sasori

* * *

Diakah yang bernama Sasori?

Jadi, ini rasanya terhipnotis?

Saat cokelat _hazelnut_ bertemu _viridian_, kedua tulang keringku mendadak seperti jeli. Sulit sekali rasanya menopang berat badan seperti ini. Ah, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada benang-benang _chakra_ halus milik Nenek Chiyo yang melekat di tiap titik _chakra_ tubuhku; mengendalikan tiap gerakan yang kubuat.

Kedua iris menawan miliknya seolah memenjarakanku dalam ilusi dan delusi tak terbatas. Mata indah itu bagai lubang hitam yang menarik semua benda disekitarnya—termasuk diriku. Apakah ini _genjutsu_? Ah, tidak. Dari data yang kuketahui, ia _shinobi_ pengendali _kugutsu_, bukan ahli dalam _genjutsu_.

**. . .**

Sebentar. Hanya sesaat.

Waktu hanya berjalan selama satu milisekon—singkat sekali—tapi rasanya sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, dan aku masih belum merasa cukup akan cokelat mempesona itu. Rambut merah, _kugutsu_ yang hancur berkeping-keping, _antidote_ di saku kananku, Nenek Chiyo yang bernapas tersengal-sengal, bahkan suara aliran air diluar—segalanya memenuhi kepalaku yang berdenyut. Sungguh luar biasa bahwa dalam waktu sesingkat itu, otak manusia dapat memikirkan ribuan hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang otakku mulai berpikir di luar batas rasional. Dalam hati aku mengerang frustrasi. _Bahkan bagaimana caranya melepas masker Kakashi-_sensei_ lebih _penting_ untuk dipikirkan dibanding hal _absurd_ ini!_

Aku mengerjapkan mata sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga dia musuh. Buronan kelas S. Pengkhianat Sunagakure. Penjahat—yang, yah, harus kuakui; cukup menarik untuk seseorang yang umurnya terpaut jauh dariku.

Hah. Haruno Sakura. Apa-apaan kau ini.

**. . .**

Sejenak pikiranku melayang kembali. Kali ini, memori-memori yang tidak kubutuhkan untuk keadaan genting seperti sekarang ini, membludak keluar.

Saat aku masih di akademi, Ibuku tahu akan rasa kagumku pada Sasuke. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mengerjapkan mata penasaran sembari bertanya apa itu cinta. Ia hanya berkata, cinta datang begitu saja, tanpa satu alasan apapun yang jelas.

Jawaban Ibu yang sama sekali tidak ada koherensinya dengan pertanyaanku membuatku bingung. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa maksudnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat menjawab bahwa suatu saat aku akan mengerti.

Ibuku menambahkan 'Suatu saat jika kau beruntung menemukan cintamu, kalian saling bertatap untuk pertama kalinya, waktu akan berhenti. Seperti air di anak-anak sungai, sejuk, menyenangkan, dan terus mengalir. Mengalir terus ke hilir tidak pernah berhenti.'

Benarkah? Maksudnya, seperti sekarang ini? Yang benar saja.

Ujung mataku melirik Si Pasir Merah sekali lagi. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, salah satu dari pihak kami akan menghembuskan napas terakhir lalu tersungkur di tanah. Entah siapa yang akan bernasib malang. Mana mungkin, aku, Haruno Sakura, ninja medis murid _Hokage_ kelima, jatuh cinta pada… seorang kriminal? Jelas-jelas hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun kecuali beberapa fakta umum tentangnya. Lelaki itu adalah cucu dari Nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo mengajarkannya teknik membuat boneka dan Ia bertahan selama beberapa tahun dengan boneka kedua orangtuanya, namun tembok yang kokoh pun suatu saat pasti akan terkikis; runtuh dimakan waktu—sama seperti kesabarannya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya meninggal, ia sangat terpukul. Karena didera kesedihan yang amat sangat, hatinya mulai membeku lalu kabur dari Suna. Ia dijuluki _Kugutsu Master_ dan Akasuna no Sasori.

Hanya itu saja yang kutahu tentangnya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang kusebutkan tadi, nyaris tidak ada hal yang mencerminkan tersisanya sifat manusia pada dirinya. Maksudku, orang ini tidak ada sisi baiknya sama sekali—kecuali dua puluh tahun lalu, saat ia masih kecil.

Aku sering mendengar perkataan bahwa 'Cinta tidak pernah adil.' Namun bukankah keadilan di dunia saat ini artinya sangat luas dan relatif? Bisa saja suatu hal terlihat adil di satu pihak, namun pihak lain mengaggapnya tidak adil. Mungkin saja cinta itu adil bila dilihat dari kacamata Sang Pencipta, tapi yang dicipta merasa bahwa tidak ada keadilan baginya.

Perasaan adalah perasaan; iya, aku tahu dan _sadar_ akan hal itu. Perasaan tidak sederhana, tidak seperti satu tambah satu sama dengan dua, atau mentraktir Naruto di Ichiraku sama dengan penghabisan gajimu selama sebulan. Bahkan ketika perasaan itu sudah jelas, tertulis dengan huruf besar-besar di kertas putih dan ditempel di setiap tempat, tetap saja cinta bukan rumus matematika. Cinta tidak bisa ditentukan hanya dengan menggunakan rumus-rumus ilmu pasti. Perasaan adalah perasaan; tidak bisa dilihat dan dihitung.

Ah. Jika ada satu hal yang kupelajari hari ini, adalah bahwa terkadang cinta tumbuh di tempat yang keliru, dengan orang yang jauh dari harapan, dan dengan cara yang amat ganjil. Ibuku mungkin salah dalam persepsinya akan hal tersebut. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

**. . .**

Sebentar. Hanya sesaat.

Waktu hanya berjalan selama satu milisekon—singkat sekali—tetapi aku menerima pengakuan hati kecilku sendiri. Walau cinta ini hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik (atau, sudahkah lima menit berlalu?) tetapi aku akan menerimanya; menghembusnya dalam-dalam hingga perasaan itu merasuki hatiku, terpatri di sudutnya dan menjadi ingatan yang pahit-manis.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan menyerahkan nyawa semudah itu hanya demi cinta. Aku tetap _harus_ hidup demi cinta. Tidak peduli seberapa menyakitkan atau membahagiakan, biar waktu saja yang menjadi obat. Aku yakin, dalam tiga atau maksimal lima tahun, aku sudah dapat menerima kenyataan ini dan mengingatnya dengan hati lapang. Toh jika aku dan Nenek Chiyo menang, aku masih dapat merajut masa depan. Hidupku tidak akan berhenti di sini saja.

"Mau kuperlihatkan apa yang kupunya di lengan bajuku?"

Cih. Sasori mulai mengoceh lagi. Suara menyebalkan yang sarat dengan nada sombong itu bergema di langit-langit gua persembunyian ini. Ia mulai mengeluarkan gulungan dari balik lengan jubahnya. Alisku terangkat dalam bingung.

Perkamen, ya? Dari awal, bahkan sebelum aku menghancurkan Hiruko, Nenek Chiyo sudah mewanti-wanti untuk menghindari _apapun_ yang dikeluarkan Sasori. Perkamen itu terlihat mencurigakan dan berbahaya. Apapun yang akan di-_summon_-nya pasti sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa.

Ujung-ujung bibirku terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyum miris kecil yang hilang dalam sedetik saja. Kali ini pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

_Halo dan selamat tinggal, Akasuna no Sasori._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n**: efek kalap _rewatch kazekage rescue arc. _saya bahkan gak ngerti apa yang saya tulis. maap yak, _shipper delusional_ emang begini._ dareka tasuketeeee ;-; _uhm. oneshot pertama di antalogi ini emang menye-menye, tapi chapter depan saya janji _fluff family_ lagi, sekalipun godaan buat nyiksa sasori gede banget.

oiya sekalian, ikutan ALM yuk, para author sasosaku a.k.a istri-istri simpanan sasori! /digaplok/ detailnya bisa dicek di penname A Lifetime of Memories :3_  
_

**edited**; 150201—minor typos


	2. Never Grow Up

**warnings**; _fluff and sass all over. daddy!Saso. _

**dedication**: _für meine freundin, noni. let's say that this is colorblind au but with a more affectionate sasori(?) I hope you'll like it ; - )_

**disclaimer**: naruto (c) masashi kishimoto ; the twins (c) noni - (slash)nonistwin

* * *

#2. Never Grow Up

(family)

.

Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

* * *

Isakan kecil terdengar menembus heningnya malam. Awalnya, tangisan itu masih cukup pelan. Namun dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, volumenya makin meningkat. Sasori menggeliat, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menghampiri ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru membuat Sakura mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya.

Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali bangun dan menghampiri kamar anaknya; namun godaan untuk tetap bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal ternyata lebih besar. Toh Sasori sudah ada di kamar sebelah, untuk apa ia bangun? Sasori pasti akan menghampirinya jika Seichiiro dan Shishi menangis karena lapar.

Sasori berhasil lagi malam ini. Tangisan tak lagi terdengar, digantikan oleh senandung lembut Sasori yang berusaha meredakan tangis sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung si kembar. _Sh, sh, sh, Ayah disini. Tenang, ya?  
_  
Terkadang Sakura merasa kagum sekaligus penasaran pada Sasori. Menangani satu bayi saja sudah merepotkan, tetapi ia bisa menenangkan dua bayi dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Terus terang, hingga saat ini, Sakura masih agak kewalahan jika harus bangun di malam hari ketika dua bayinya rewel. Seiichiro dan Shishi... Entahlah. Mereka berdua pasti punya ikatan telepati, pikir Sakura. Apa pasal? Jika salah satu dari mereka merengek, maka yang lain pun akan ikut merengek; seakan merasakan ketidaknyamanan saudaranya.

Saking lelahnya, Sakura nyaris tidak sadar Sasori sudah kembali ke sebelahnya. Ketika sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya, barulah ia menyadari. Sakura kembali ke alam mimpi dengan senyum kecil terukir dibalik helaian rambut soft pink yang menutupi wajahnya.

**. . .**

Rengekan terdengar kembali satu jam kemudian. Kali ini, Sakura bangun lebih cepat satu menit dari sebelumnya. Namun, entah kenapa Sasori sudah menghilang dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan kamar utama dengan kamar bayi. Sepertinya Sasori memiliki sensor internal yang otomatis membangunkannya ketika tangis sekecil apapun terdengar.

"Sei tidak sengaja menggigit tangan Shi. Kadang aku heran, mereka anarkis sekali." Jelas Sasori singkat sebelum pria berambut merah itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

**. . .**

Kali ketiga tangisan itu terdengar kembali, Sakura mulai merasa bersalah. Seharusnya, hari ini gilirannya untuk menenangkan Seiichiro dan Shishi, bukan giliran Sasori. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena selalu terlambat menyadari tangis si kembar. Sakura tahu, kurang tidur pasti berefek tidak baik bagi kesehatan Sasori. Tetapi, tidak pernah suaminya itu mengeluh karena jam tidur yang terpotong drastis.

"Kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna—" bisik Sakura pelan ketika Sasori kembali ke sisinya.

"Yang benar saja," Sasori menyela. Tangannya kembali melingkari pinggang Sakura, sementara wajahnya tenggelam dibalik helai rambut istrinya. "kau yang mengandung mereka, kau juga yang bersusah payah melahirkan dua bocah berisik itu. Biarkan aku melakukan beberapa hal yang aku bisa."

"Tapi, kau yang menjaga mereka di siang hari saat aku di rumah sakit."

"Lalu? Tidak seberapa dengan perjuanganmu. Lagipula, aku memang bekerja di rumah."

Tawa Sakura pecah seketika, "Kenapa kau ini? kata-katamu hari ini membuatku geli." Oh, tentu saja. Menggoda Sasori adalah hal yang paling disukai Sakura. Apalagi tentang hal seperti ini—sekali-sekali, harga diri Sasori yang kelewat tinggi harus diruntuhkan sedikit.

Sasori hanya membalas dengan decakkan, yang menandakan kalau dia ingin Sakura segera diam dan berhenti menggodanya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tidak mampu menahan senyum di bibirnya. Sasori mungkin satu-satunya ayah yang sangat bersemangat untuk bangun di malam hari dan menenangkan tangisan buah hatinya.

Sasori bisa saja terlihat seperti pria pemarah yang sangat menjujung tinggi image-nya, tapi ketika berhadapan dengan kedua jagoan kecilnya, hatinya menjadi selembut permen kapas.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

a/n: iya, pendek, saya tau. efek ketagihan the return of superman. saya suka semuanya tapi favorit saya manse sama jion. mereka lucu bgt yaampun

Kritik? Saran? Silahkan curhat di comment box :3 matur nuwun.


End file.
